Various forms of clip assemblies of the pivoted jaw and spring-biased type have been heretofore designed and various test clips of different designs have been heretofore provided for testing and extracting electronic components. Examples of various forms of test clips and extraction devices as well as other structures including structural features similar to some of the basic structural components of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,760,174, 3,101,230, 3,169,816, 3,506,949, 3,551,878, 3,573,706 and 3,750,085.
However, these previously known structures are not capable of functioning both as test clips and component extraction tools.